A Tobuscus Next Door
by madmagickingdom
Summary: Lexie is in for a huge surprise when Toby Turner moves next door, the only problem is that she doesn't know who he is! Enjoy the humorous story on how Lexie and Toby fight it out in the Battle of Neighbours! Hope you like it :
1. First Impressions

Sometimes, you love someone. Sometimes that person seems to be the one, and you can't think of a life without them. But maybe that love is just a cover, just a cover so you don't end up alone, because love is the one thing you desire. But you think you love them, because you want to. And the thought of someone loving you back is what keeps you going. Perhaps if you look properly, you will find real love, because it may not be that far away.

"Alexa!"

I sat up quickly in the bathtub, the bubbles stuck to my face, my long dark hair drooping over my face. What was that? I shifted up and cocked my head to the side. I listened for a while, thinking it was just my imagination. Once I had settled down again into the warm water the shrill sound of my mother's voice echoed around again.

"Lexie! Come here quickly!" She called from downstairs. I sighed and pushed myself out of the bathtub, wrapping the towel around me harshly.

"What?" I yelled, leaning over the banister on the landing. My mom emerged from the living room and stood in the hallway.

"I think your new neighbor is moving in right now," She grinned, going to look out the window again. I scowled to show my disinterest and trailed into my bedroom. Throwing on a concoction of clothes I trotted down the stairs to see what was so fascinating. My mom Tina was discreetly hiding behind the curtain, peering at the moving trucks finally leaving after the noisy commotion. I rolled my eyes at her then went to turn on the TV.

"I can't tell you how pleased I will be when you leave again..." I muttered, flicking my wet hair over my shoulder.

"Well, be happy that I'm leaving in five days - oh! I think I see your new neighbor!" She leaned to have a proper look and I scowled at her again. After finally getting away she has to come back and stay at my new house for a few days. I flicked through channels slowly, trying to find a show that would draw my mother away from the window. Eventually, my ignorance faded and even I wanted to see this new neighbor. I clawed myself up off the cushions and ducked down, going all ninja. My mom laughed at me as I rolled across the floor towards her and peered over into the next garden. The house had been vacant for a while, and although it was small, it was really nice looking on the outside, the inside though, I wouldn't know.

The car that had just pulled up into the garden halted and the driver jumped out. It was a guy, and looked about my age, and my first impressions were that he was quite handsome and tall. He opened the door next to him and instead of a person, a small fluffy dog hopped out, a black leash trailing behind him. The guy wore jeans and a jacket, a bright blue t-shirt underneath. I couldn't tell what the shirt read; it was too far away and in some sort of stone text. He collected up some last boxes on the lawn and went inside, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What do you think Lexie? A good neighbor?" My mom questioned as I fell onto the sofa again.

"I wouldn't know, let's leave it a couple day's okay? I just hope he doesn't have any annoying habits..."

"Speaking of annoying, how's Austin?" She asked, talking about my long term boyfriend. Austin was blond with grey eyes, and I felt I could talk to him about anything, yet our relationship was moving very slowly. I sighed.

"He's fine and not annoying..." I started to plait the heap of long hair over my shoulder and my mom got up to go into the kitchen. I looked outside, the warm glow of sunshine beamed through the window and I felt an urge to go and sit in the back garden. I strode over to the back of the room and opened the huge doors to sit on the deck chair outside. My tiny dog ran over, her fluffy hair bouncing in her run.

"Hi Snowball," I grinned, scratching her ears. She scampered off into a bush and started doing dog things while I dropped down into the chair. I sighed heavily and squinted up at the sun, feeling the warm LA sunshine I am so familiar with. I closed my eyes and forgot everything; it just me and Austin in my head. I slipped into dreams, as if the yellow sun was the silver moon. I let the usual noises swirl around me while I almost fell asleep; Snowball scurrying, the birds singing and distant cars humming. Nothing could beat a moment like this, and I was completely...re-

"AUDIENCE! WHA-?" An unfamiliar sound cried from the next garden. I squeaked and fell off my chair, landing heavily on the patio. What the heck was that? The frustrating noise continued, seeming just like it was through the thick bushes and trees and over the fence, maybe a few metres into the next garden. I couldn't see where it came from, but I knew it was my new neighbor. He spoke quickly and loudly, and I can only describe it as...rambling. I creeped slowly and carefully, my bare toes making just the slightest tap on the scolding ground. I hesitantly pulled some branches back and stood on my tip toes to see into his garden. I made sure I was hidden so I could glance secretly at this man; he stood near his garage, and although I thought he was talking to someone, he was alone, and had nothing but a small black iPhone. He pointed above him and cooed.

"Ooh birds," He said in a lisp, indicating the birds soaring above his head. He then started speaking again. Possibly not to his phone right? He started to walk back to the house, shielding his face from the hot sun and moaning. Before I could work out what he was saying he had gone inside. I sank down again and bit my lip. He was talking to his phone? Maybe a video blog or something? Well, he has just moved in, maybe he wanted to document it? But who for? I took one last glance then crawled back into my chair, sitting uneasily with my ears pricked to see if he would make another appearance. I waited, watching Snowball run around some more. She was unaware of the changes that were happening right now, but I was interested. I hoped this wasn't going to be one of his annoying habits. After I had almost given up hope of hearing him once more, his strange deep voice emerged again, but this time he was closer so I could hear what he was saying properly. I ran back over to the fence and listened; not brave enough to watch this time. His voice came into focus:

"I recorded some Dead Space, just now. And there were loads of birds in the background, I don't know if you'll be able to hear them...but, uh, it's exciting...!"

He went on to talk about the chairs I had noticed on his deck.

"Do you wanna sit on that, or...no? I'll wipe it off and sit you guys down..."

Guys? His phone? He was seriously sitting his phone down?

"There you go, huh? That's romantic. Get some wine or something, if you're of age. If not, don't. Maybe some sparkling apple cider, which is even better..."

I hid further into the trees as he turned towards me.

"And, there's a, uh, this thing...a stake. Vampire? WSHH! It's like a samurai wooden sword! It's what samurais' practice with. Baby samurais..."

He started to drift off as he walked further down the garden. I tip toed along too, trying to find out more what he was talking about. He stopped rambling about samurais and started chasing birds.

"I'm gonna get you bird! You going down!"

He faded off but I heard him talking more about how: 'Freaking awesome this yard is'.

"Also I'm gonna have Falcor and Venus over here, two dogs..."

I leaned back from the bushes and stopped, realizing this guy does not want to be listened to; this is obviously a private video diary. I started to force myself to walk away but his rambling stopped about Lady Gaga living down the street as he began to say much louder:

"Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you," I smirked at this.

"The winner of yesterday's t-shirt is annotated at the bottom middle of the video, if you wanna enter to win a t-shirt..."

I literally had no idea what he said there, so I was drawn in closer. I recognized, 'enter to win a t-shirt'. This guy has his own T-Shirts?

"...like and post a comment about...what...what are those windows...inspired from? Because I have no idea..."

I could see he was going into rambling again so I sighed and dropped back down into my chair again, deciding to listen from a distance.

"Ba da do do do do do do do Subscribe, outro of darkness then redness then whiteness, that was a good outro! You're welcome. Then greenness, and brownness, then- my neighbors are gonna be so weirded out!"

Yes, we are. If he is going to do this frequently, I might just consider shooting myself in the head. Just kidding, he wasn't that bad, but he was certainly strange.

"-then BOOP!" He said quietly, and then his rambling stopped completely. I crept up one more time and pushed through the bushes, just to see him wander through the double doors, his eyes on his phone.

"Lexie? What are you doing?" I heard my mom cry and I gasped with shock.

"Nothing," I muttered, sliding past her quickly as I ran up into my room. Snowball followed me upstairs and I threw myself on my bed, picking up my phone to check for messages. I tried texting Austin to try and keep the image of the strange rambling man out of my mind. There was something about him that I liked but if he continued to do that every day, I think I would murder his face off.

We'll see.

**A/N: Huh? What do you think? Leave a review. This chapter was based on Tobyturner's vlog 'NEW HOUSE!'. You can find it on Youtube. Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. A Sleepless Night

"Blrgh..." I mumbled as Snowball pushed her small wet nose against the palm of my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them, my sight flickering around my dark room. I swear I had just fallen asleep after the weird guy had left my thoughts so what time was it now? I rolled over to glance at my clock. It was almost eleven so I groaned again and tried to go back to sleep, but Snowball was persistent. She wriggled restlessly around me, trying desperately to wake me up. I continued to ignore her when I noticed a muffled noise humming. I sat up; my head cocked to one side and listened. After a while, the noise formed into a voice; and it was coming from the direction of my new neighbor. Again? I got grumbling angrily and pressed my ear up against the wall, my hair tucked behind my ear. I scrunched my face up in concentration as I heard the same rambling I had heard earlier today. My hand against the wall gradually formed into a hard fist. I was too tired for this, and now I knew he was there, I'll never get to sleep. I banged as hard as I could on the wall, my tightened fist hurt on impact. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but that didn't matter, especially at eleven at night. I sighed tiredly, realizing he couldn't hear me over his talking so I slumped back into bed.

I lay awake for about half an hour, staring at my ceiling, just waiting for him to freaking shut up. Before long, I couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't hear me through the wall, I'll just get closer.

I pranced through the silent dark house and charged into the back garden, over to the spot I was watching him before. I pulled the branches back and leaned over the low white picket fence.

"HEY!" I shouted harshly, aiming my words over to his backdoor, which was open just a crack. I couldn't hear his rambling anymore but he emerged, a really scared and confused look on his face. He glanced around trying to find the source of the voice so I waved trying to get his attention.

"Yeah you!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"...Hello?" He said, seeming a bit unsure. I didn't want to embarrass him so I switched to polite.

"Yeah, um, hi. Can you just keep it down please? I'm trying to sleep..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure!" He grinned, turning sweet.

"...I'm serious...no more loud talking in your backyard..."

His face fell. "Well, uh, I need to talk loud to make my lazyvlogs more interesting..."

What did he say?

"You know, what I'm not even gonna ask..."

"...Lazyvlogs?"

"What IS that?" I moaned, rubbing my eyes.

"A lazy unedited video blog..." He murmured, coming closer so he could see me properly. I backed away slightly, not wanting to get too close in case he was dodgy, but when I noticed he was wearing the same shirt as earlier I squinted to see.

"What does your shirt say?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions..." He grinned.

"What can I say? You wake me up late so I have a right to get to know you..."

"It says Tobuscus, and listen, I have to get going and finish up my game commentary before midnight, but I promise I'll be quiet..."

"Whatever Mr. Tobuscus shirt man," I yelled as he went back inside. I stomped back up to my bedroom and threw myself into bed. Sure enough, I could hear his talking again after ten minutes.


	3. An Invitation and Infiltration

"Ooh Lexie!" My mother's excited voice rang through my head. I was sitting at the dining table, a piece of toast in my mouth when she called for me. "Come here!"

I sighed and shifted out of my seat, dropping my undercooked toast on my plate.

"What?" I asked tiredly coming up behind her. I had heard her speaking to someone at the door.

"Ugh, you!" I groaned when I saw the Tobuscus guy standing in my porch.

"He wants to speak to you..." My mom trailed off leaving to go inside. She always knew when she wasn't wanted.

"Sooo, Lexie is it?" He grinned once she had left, leaning against the door. I crossed my arms at him.

"What's it to you?" I mumbled, wondering why he had bothered me so early.

"Well, I feel we got off to a wrong start. It's just... since I just moved in a couple of my friends are coming over tomorrow night for a small house warming party-"

"So you're going to be loud tomorrow night?" I asked, realizing my unfortunate neighbor was some sort of loud socialite.

"Well, maybe. That really depends if Jack starts singing..." He trailed off with a smirk, clearly amused by his own joke. I turned to walk back into the house but he stopped me.

"The real reason I came is to ask you if you wanna come to the party."

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow. "What interest would I have in entering a party where I don't know anyone?"

"My friends are all really nice, and you can bring a friend if you want..." He smiled, trying to reason with me. This reminded me that I have no friends, and Austin was the only person I had.

"Uh, my friends wouldn't want to come either..." I stuttered.

"Alright, suit yourself. But if you change your mind my door is always open..." He went out and jumped over the fence separating our gardens to go inside his own house. I let my eyes follow him until he was out of sight.

LATER

"Austin!" I cried as he walked into my sitting room. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around, grunting with my weight.

"Hey babe," He muttered, his eyes more fixed on the open back door. I kissed him but he was vacant, obviously fixed on something else.

"What is it?" I wondered, turning to see where he was looking.

"I think I just saw something run into the hedge..."

"That's probably Snowball," I assured him.

"No, Snowball right there," He pointed over to the sofa where Snowball was squashed up in between some pillows. I raised an eyebrow and crept outside.

"Was it big?" I asked Austin who followed me out.

"About the same size as your dog..."

I peered underneath the hedge, slightly withdrawn in case the creature attacked, but there was nothing there, only my new neighbor's white picket fence which had be broken in two, a small gap available. I watched his dog running around in his backyard through the small opening. I scowled then leaned back to get up, only to lose my balance and fall backwards onto the grass with a shriek. Austin laughed at me as I struggled and eventually stooped down to help me up. As I was elevated he made an over exaggerated gasp and a laugh.

"What?"

"There is mud all over your back!"

"We're in California, I really doubt there will be wet mud anywhere..." I trailed off realizing I had the possibility of having crap down my back.

"Oh. My. God!" Austin cried, realizing this too as we both accounted the smudged brown patch smeared on the grass. Austin continued laughing so I slapped him hard on the arm while he ran away snickering. I tried to look behind me and saw Snowball sitting on the sofa through the open doors. Wait a minute. I don't let Snowball do her business in the garden. I take her out for a walk at the beginning of every single day so she can do it somewhere else. So whose is...this? I summed it all up in my head. The Mr. Tobuscus shirt's dog. He sneaked through the fence and pooped on my lawn! I screamed as loud as I could and stamped my foot angrily, throwing a tantrum in my backyard. I pulled my long hair out of the way of my back and went to get changed. Austin was just sitting watching TV when I came back down again. I had managed to calm myself down a bit and was now plotting revenge.

"Do you wanna go to a party tomorrow night?" I asked him as I walked past.

"You have been invited to one?"

"Yep, and we're gonna crash it..."


	4. Crashing In

I stood outside the door with Austin and knocked on the door hesitantly. I had been watching people come in for the past half an hour so I knew there was already about ten people here. Also, I was nervous. I don't like to admit it but I was. Me and Austin had decided to come yesterday so now we were standing outside the guy's house, dressed nicely of course, and waiting for him to answer the door. Austin grabbed my hand to show we dating when the door swung open.

"Oh hey!" My neighbor grinned, his usual 'Tobuscus' shirt on again. I couldn't help it and smiled back, even though I wanted revenge for his noise, which I still hadn't decided on yet. It was just the way he looks at you, anyone, it makes you smile no matter what. He welcomed us in and the small group of people whom I had seen come in before were sitting around talking. It wasn't much of a 'party', more like a get together. A little dog ran up to be and barked, snuffing madly at my knees. I patted him away and he trotted back into the comfort of a dark haired man. It was the same dog that pooped on my lawn. My teeth clenched but I couldn't stay mad at such a cute little pup. I looked around, my mind quite absent. The place was well kept, but lacking furniture. The wooden floors were polished and swept, and the room had a warm feeling with cream and brown colors. The Tobuscus shirt guy shushed everyone down and introduced me.

"Everyone, this is Lexie and...?" He nudged Austin.

"Austin," He grinned, although he seemed a bit too confident.

"...Anyway, Lexie's my new neighbor so I invited her round," The guy continued. Every single face in the room seemed friendly...and for some reason everyone seemed completely beautiful too. I know that sounds weird but almost everyone here was good looking. Twenty minutes later, after making awkward conversation with a few randomers, I put my plan to action. Pretending I needed the bathroom, I slipped into Tobuscus's bedroom when no one was looking. I pulled out the small tube of white powder from my handbag and pulled the cork off the top. I yanked his bed sheets back and hesitantly held the powder above it, wondering if this as a good idea or not. Then I remembered that this moment was to mark war, and then I realized how fun that sounds. I sprinkled the powder around, making sure it stayed away from my hands while I spread it. Checking to see the coast was clear, I slipped back out the room again and rejoined the party, acting like nothing had happened. After a while, further in the night, a guy with blondish brown hair with shiny blue eyes approached me.

"Hey I'm Jack," He grinned, his voice seemed quite rough but soft as the same time.

"Lexie," I smiled back shaking his hand. "How do you know...?" I pointed towards the Tobuscus guy, still unsure of his name.

"Tobuscus? I met him at Playlist Live, a YouTube convention," He looked past me and waved to someone who just walked into the house.

"Urm, excuse me," He smiled, slipping past to talk to the person who just came in.

"Hey guys! Sean Klitzner in the house!" Jack sang, going over to high five the guy. These people were weird. YouTube convention? What the hell? I decided to try and communicate with some of the girls here. I sat down on the sofa next to a girl with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She looked up from her phone.

"Oh hi," She smiled. Her voice shocked me. It had some sort of weird accent, and I wanted to hear it again.

"I'm Lexie, and you are?"

"Olga," She nodded. Her eyes were thick with eyeliner and her lips were a light pink colour, and she was once again, very beautiful.

"Before you ask, I'm from Russia," She laughed. She must get that a lot.

"So how do you know...Tobuscus?" I decided to stay safe and refer to him as that.

"Well, like almost everyone here, I met him through YouTube."

"Why the obsession with the internet?" I smirked, thinking these people were even stranger.

"We're all You Tubers," She said slowly, putting emphasis on the 'er'. This made my heart drop for some reason.

"Really? So you guys are like...famous?"

"Yeah, in a twisted sense, yes," She got up to go and talk to a blond girl with a pink tank top on. I was seriously stressed now. I pulled Austin into a corner next to a red, black and white poster mounted on the wall.

"These people are internet celebrities," I breathed quietly to him, pretending to admire the poster. I suddenly realized it said Tobuscus on the bottom too. This was HIS poster.

"You're telling me, I just finished a conversation on audience demographics with a guy called Joe," He hissed.

"Maybe we should leave, before it gets too awkward..." I sighed, scratching my head in thought. Austin nodded and I went to inform Tobuscus that we were leaving. I found him in the kitchen.

"Just to let you know, me and Austin are gonna leave now," I called from the doorway.

"You've only been here two hours. Do you not want to stay longer?" He asked without looking at me from the fridge. I felt really uneasy at his kindness.

"...Just for future notice, can you tell me when you're going to be loud and when you're not?"

"Okay-"

"And I mean, be really specific," I cut him off. "Make it obvious!"

"Whatever," He grinned, pouring some drinks out.

"Tobuscus!" A girl roared from the living room.

"I'm coming gurl!" He called back, trying to pick up about seven glasses at once. I watched him struggle then went to help.

"Here," I groaned, scooping up two cups in both hands.

"Thank you," He said in a lisp, proceeding to walk back into the main room. I followed him slowly. I watched as he handed out drinks to everyone and I handed my two drinks to Jack and the blond girl I had seen earlier.

"Thanks, I'm Justine by the way," The girl added, smiling brightly. I stood back to take one last glance at the small group of people, then turned to take my leave.

"Lexie! I promise I'll make myself obvious!" Tobuscus called just as I shut the front door.

I hope you will Tobuscus. I hope you will.


	5. Early Morning Outrage

I shot up in bed at the sound of something equivalent to a roar. I pricked my ears but I needn't take a wild guess of who it was. Tobuscus. I shook my blankets off me and as I ran down the stairs I heard it again.

"I AM GOING TO BE LOUD TODAY!" He screamed outside, sounding just like a foghorn. I kicked the back doors open and stormed over to the bushes.

"What the hell?" I yelled back at him as I watched him prance around his back yard, an actual megaphone pressed to his lips. His dog danced around his feet while he laughed madly.

"Oh, and itching powder? Really?" He raised an eyebrow, pausing to show how little he cared that I infiltrated his own bedroom.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled as he continued to repeat: 'I'm going to be loud today.'

"You said make myself obvious, and well, here I am..." He grinned. "Grifzor!" He cried suddenly, scooping his dog up and dancing around.

"Shut the hell up!" I screeched.

"No!"

"You will or I'll make you!"

"Come at me, bro," He taunted. I looked around desperately, trying to find something to calm him down. I spotted a ball lying on the grass and went to pick it up. I smiled evily before launching it off Tobuscus's head through the bushes.

"AH! God dang it!" He yelled, a bit over the top. He seized the ball again and tried to hit me but I ran inside squealing. The ball clanged loudly off a bucket next to my back door.

"What the hell is going on?" My mom cried running into the room. I went silent and my smile fell, thinking of a way to explain what was happening.

"I'm waiting..." She tapped her foot at me angrily.

"Uh-"

"THIS MEANS WAR!" I heard Tobuscus screech from outside. I burst out laughing at the look on my mom's face but remembered it was my mortal enemy. I charged outside again, without waiting for my mom to hold me back, and yelled back:

"I'LL GET YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT TOBUSCUS!"

He laughed hysterically before I heard him jump into his house once more. I scowled and went back to my mom who was standing open mouthed in the doorway.

"I didn't realize you were still fifteen!" She said, looking confused. I ignored her as I was already thinking of more battle tactics.

"Mom, can you be out of the house by lunch?"

"Sure. Why?"

"No reason," I grinned mischievously as I skipped into the kitchen to begin my plan.

LATER

I pushed my front door open so slowly that the breeze would have made more noise. I peered to one side, then to another, before I slipped out of my porch and tip toed towards Tobuscus's house, each step silent yet deadly. I had no defense, only a roll of cling film clasped in my fist. I crouched down, sneaked past his window, and pressed myself up against his front door. I looked down the street to make sure no one was looking then began to unravel the see-through wrapping from the roll. I started to completely cover the doorway with cling film and although I got the weirdest of looks from passers-by, I was enjoying myself, knowing this was phase one of annoying Tobuscus. I stepped back to admire my work, because when he opens that door, he will get the shock of his life. He'll come face to face with an invisible wall! I giggled in spite of myself and jumped into a nearby bush, knowing he said something about going out around lunchtime last night. After a while of plucking daisies and watching birds fly overhead, I heard the door being unlatched. I cowered down further and chuckled quietly. His dog ran out before him and I stifled laughter as 'Grifzor' stared blankly at the sheet in front of him as his nose pushed against it. Tobuscus didn't notice and walked straight ahead, and since he put more force into his walking he slammed against it and gasped. He thrashed madly in front of him and fell forward, his feet tangled up in the transparent sheets. He landed heavily on his driveway, sprawled out. I stared at him as he tried pulling his feet out of the scrambled mess.

"Grifzor! Help me!" He cried as the dog glanced at him shamefully and waddled back inside again. I stood up sharply and started laughing.

"BOOYAH!" I yelled, pointing at him. He shook his fist angrily as I took off, making a clean leap over the small wall separating our front gardens. I'd like to see him top that one off! As soon as I was inside I slammed the door behind me and collapsed onto the floor laughing. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took another glance at him wriggling around on his driveway. He finally stood up.

"You'll pay for this!" He screamed. He bunched the cling film up in his fists and threw it on the ground before running towards his car and driving away, his dog following reluctantly behind him the whole time. I watched him leave and already started planning phase two. This was going to be fun...


	6. Making a Splash

I waited all day. Waiting. Just waiting. Waiting for him to come back again. I had my action plan ready, and although not as genius as the first one, it would give him a taste of his own medicine. I also felt like I was forgetting something. Something big. I racked my brains while I wandered around my empty house. I went over the past few hours in my mind, feeling I was yet to do something. Then I went further back and remembered last night. Those people were...You Tubers. I swung onto my computer and went on YouTube, a site I was very unfamiliar with. I tried to remember some of the names I had learned last night. The only full name I remember was 'Sean Klitzner'. It will have to do. I typed his name in and a channel came up. I clicked on his familiar looking face and his most recent video was about him murdering a guy called Joe. Joe was at the party too, I recognize him. I didn't wait around to watch more of his videos as 'A Killer Song' creeped me out slightly, but it was very funny. There was also that guy named Jack. I think I would recognize him the most. After typing in 'Jack' the closest thing I got was 'Jacksfilms'. It seemed appropriate and it was a lucky guess actually. I knew it was him straight away, but his most recent video made me literally laugh out loud. It was basically a funny way of looking at the Super Bowl. Who was that other girl? Olga. That was one. The Russian girl. I typed her name in but I didn't know her surname. I just stuck with Olga and the first channel that popped up was 'Olga Kay'. I scrolled down the videos until I came across one called 'TOBUSCUS VS OLGA KAY'. Yes. This was it! Now to see who this Tobuscus guy actually was! I watched the intense fight between the two of them and I watched open mouthed. This thing was filmed like a movie! Eventually, Tobuscus was killed and I felt it was time to find out his real name. I went to click on a related video but I heard a car door slam outside. Quickly exiting the page I ran to the front window and sure enough, Tobuscus was walking up his driveway with his arms filled with bags. I grinned and ran into the backyard, my plan just about in action.

"Hey Tobuscus!" I yelled. My plan was just to be as loud as possible, which wasn't going to be hard. He came out, a wide smile on his face.

"I had a feeling you'd be waiting...so can you keep it down because I need to record a literal trailer," He grinned. "Or you'll have to pay the consequences..." He added, trailing back into the house again. I raised an eyebrow but decided to continue anyway.

"Woo! Yeah!" I screamed, dancing around, kicking my legs in the air. I got the bucket and a wooden spoon from the kitchen and started clanging them together. I did everything I could think of. I rolled around the grass screaming and giggling. I played music from my iPod really loudly. I even managed to wind my dog up so she started barking too. I did this for about ten minutes before I heard his backdoor open. I peered through the bushes and watched as he pulled the hosepipe from the stand and switch it on full blast. My mouth dropped open as he ran towards me, the water squirting out violently. I squealed and tried to make a run for it but he caught me, and the cold water jets streamed over the fence all over me. He laughed hysterically as I tripped over when I made a mad dash for the house. I sat up, the grass all muddy now, my hair all matted and wet. I saw his face over the fence, smiling sweetly, as if nothing happened. My anger got the best of me and I scooped up a handful of wet mud and flinged it towards him, brown streaks going across his face. The smile was wiped off, but then he laughed, going to squirt me again. I continued to laugh and scream at the same time as I ducked and dived all over the garden, trying to avoid another cold stream of water. I quickly yanked my own hose pipe off the stand while he stopped for a second and let hell break loose. I held it in front of me, smiling.

"No...No! No!" He laughed, as he backed away, but it was too late, he had already been sprayed with the icy water. I took the opportunity to grab another handful of mud and launch it over the fence. A surprised shout gave me the satisfaction. We did this for about half an hour, messing with each other, having a water fight just like we were little. He stopped suddenly and dropped his hosepipe, and after making a clean leap over the fence, ran towards me with a fist filled with mud. I jumped with surprise and tried to run away, but he caught me anyway and shoved the handful of dark wet mud into my already ruined hair. I screamed and waved my arms around but he pinned me down on the wet grass, spraying me with water again. I spluttered and shrieked, and he eventually stopped. We sat up in the soaking grass in silence, mud covering our faces and clothes. We gasped for breath and looked at each other properly.

"We look horrible," He breathed, smiling brightly.

"Don't we?" I giggled. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just slowly inspecting our clothes and faces.

"Aw, god dang it. This is my Thunder Thursday shirt," He groaned suddenly. I smirked, gazing at his black Tobuscus shirt.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, and I suggest you do too," I said, standing up.

"Alright," He sighed. "See ya!" He got up and jumped over the fence again. "Come along Grifzor!" I heard him command. I went back inside, grabbing a towel from the radiator. I wrapped it around me and as I was trailing up the stairs, the front door opened. I turned around and my mom was standing in the doorway, her arms filled with groceries. She froze.

"Don't ask..." I mumbled as I dragged my feet to go take a shower.


	7. Smashing

It had been a few days. I hadn't heard anything from Tobuscus for a while now. Only the occasional loud talking on a night time. I myself needed recovery from that water fight so I spent the days out of the house, spending time with Austin. But when I came home, there was no prank ever waiting for me. This was also the day before my mom was leaving again. She was going back to San Francisco. Although it wasn't her house she actually brought a lot of things with her.

"Mom, tell me again why you brought, like, all of your plates?"

"You only have enough for yourself..." She replied, stacking them up and placing them carefully in a box filled with bubble wrap. I watched her intently. My thoughts took me back to Tobuscus, and how boring my life seemed previously without him. I sat next to the open doors, waiting for just the slightest sound to suggest he was in his backyard. When I heard the familiar click and swoosh of doors opening in the deathly silence I shot up and ran outside to see if he was there. But, it wasn't him. It was a different guy who was closely followed by another two. At first, I thought they were robbers and I was about to attack, until Tobuscus joined them. They looked over what looked like blueprints and then another man emerged out of the house, placing large parts on the decking. I watched and Tobuscus came over.

"Uh...hey," He said nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to prank you..." I assured him, recognizing the tension in his voice.

"Oh good-"

"I'm just waiting for you to prank me..." I added, and I saw his face fall.

"I actually don't have time at the moment," He motioned to the four men dragging huge mechanical parts into the garden. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha making there?" I asked, resting my forearms across his fence.

"A hot tub..." He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"...Why do you look so happy? It must cost you a fortune!" I stated.

"Nope, not a penny. I got this all on sponsorship," He grinned, looking even happier. I took a moment to remember how 'famous' this guy was apparently. I felt the conversation was rather awkward, as I was always more confident when we were pranking each other. I leaned back off his fence.

"I...gotta go," I excused myself and went back inside. I was bothering him. He wasn't getting revenge on me anymore because I was annoying. That was my primary goal, but now I wasn't getting the same satisfaction.

"Well it's about time!" My mom cried as I came in. "Now can you help me pack?"

"Sure," I said with no emotion, taking one last glance behind me. I helped her put everything in place, and after an hour, we were finished. I also felt like I was forgetting something too. I looked around trying to refresh my memory. Then I remembered.

"Hey mom."

"Yeah?"

"Me and Austin decided to throw you a party tomorrow before you leave," It was true. We invited some of Austin's family and friends as well as my mom's friends here in L.A.

"Wow that sounds great!" She beamed, going to pick up some boxes. "By the way, can you help me carry these few boxes into my car?"

I reluctantly agreed and scooped up the box filled with plates. I had to open each door with my face because my arms were so full, and when I got to the front door, something caught my foot. My arm reflexes made me throw the box in the air and as I fell forward, they landed on the driveway in front of me with a sickening crash. I landed without getting hurt, but I was the least of my worries. By the sound of it, those plates were ruined. I bit my lip, cursing myself.

"What was that?" I heard my mom ask. I quickly hopped up and grabbed the box again. By the time she came outside I was standing like nothing had happened.

"What was what?" I smiled brightly.

"...Never mind," She murmured, going back in. Once she was gone I dropped the box in the back of her car and when I was walking back up the driveway, I rubbed my stomach because I had fallen pretty hard back then. I began to wonder what I had tripped on, when I heard emerging laughter.

"Yes! Gotcha!" Tobuscus grinned, standing up from behind his car. I gasped angrily.

"What? That was you?" I cried, my eyes trailing back towards the front door. I ran over and, sure enough, a thin but visible rope was strung across the doorway, just at ankle height. I gasped again, realizing that he made me trip over and break the plates. I growled angrily and made a run for him but he jeered and taunted while he ran away, my fingertips just missing him by millimeters. He dodged and dived for what felt like half an hour until I slowed down, gasping for breath.

"Aw, come on gurl, chase me!" He taunted in a lisp.

"How can you run for that long?" I panted, leaning over, trying to put pressure on my knees.

"If I couldn't, would I be able to do this?" He started dancing madly in the middle of the road, cars beeping at him as they went past. I usually wouldn't have laughed but the look on his face just made me die with laughter.

"Ha-Ha! Made ya laugh!" He cried. I straightened my face out and he laughed again.

"By the way, my mom's leaving town tomorrow, so do you wanna come over mine for the party?" I asked all of a sudden, just out of the blue.

"I just might!" He whispered in my ear as he ran past, back into his house again.

"I'll get you!" I assured him, even though I doubted he could hear me anymore.

"Lexie, what are you doing?" Austin asked as his car pulled up. It had just occurred to me that Austin didn't know about this prank war. I walked over sheepishly from Tobuscus's front yard as Austin got out the car. I didn't answer.

"...Well?" He asked again, leading me back over to my house again. I bit my lip.

"You remember...Tobuscus right?"

"Don't you know his real name yet?"

"Surprisingly...no-"

"I think it's kind of a gay nickname isn't it?" Austin grinned. I paused.

"...Yeah," I replied quietly. I didn't really think that. I thought Tobuscus sounded all cool and medieval.

"So what about Tobuscus?" He asked. I thought carefully about my answer.

"I think we might be having a prank war..." I said quietly and Austin's jaw dropped.

"How old are you? Nine?" He laughed and I smiled sheepishly. I let him into the house.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of childish, but it's fun..." I tried to change the subject from prank wars. "By the way, you wouldn't mind if I invited him over tomorrow night would you?"

"But you don't know him," Austin objected, frowning.

"I told you, we're having a prank war..." I said quietly.

"Whatever, it's fine with me. So long as we have a bigger audience..." He trailed off as he ran upstairs to use the bathroom. What I didn't realize then was that I was becoming part of an audience very soon.


	8. A No Prank Promise Party Starter

After I had watched Austin walk away, Tobuscus came back into my thoughts. Should I prank him again? But what would I do? I continued to wander around the living room looking for some inspiration. I had to do something unique, something he couldn't do to me back. I found myself in the backyard, and looking over the fence again. I leaned my head against the side of a tree trunk and stared into his yard. Something caught my eye. Just at the back of his garage, a huge expensive looking hot tub sat there, and Tobuscus was pulling the folding cover off the top. I cowered, since I didn't notice him before, and a thought struck me. His hot tub! But what could I do with it? I watched Tobuscus intently until he went back inside, then I started to plan. If it was new, then he wouldn't want it to be ruined would he? But not ruined, just...dirty. This strange train of thoughts is what brought me to my conclusion. I would mess up his hot tub! I leaned against the tree again before trailing back inside. Austin was waiting for me.

"So, when you say prank war, all those times you said you were busy, you were with him?" He questioned, looking a bit upset, but I didn't want to lie to him.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I can explain!" I felt really bad straight after I said that. "You would understand if you were part of it!" I babbled, trying to take a step back. His expression dropped and he looked sympathetic.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" He cried, pulling me into his arms awkwardly. "If you want to have a silly little prank war with Tobuscus, then that's fine-"

"But you don't want me to, do you?" I narrowed my eyes, backing away slightly. I was offended. He should be laughing with me right now. A sudden breeze came in and made me shiver, so Austin went and slammed the back doors shut. I stared gloomily at the backyard through the glass. These doors should always be open no matter what.

"It's not really what I would like you to do, but my opinion doesn't count," He sighed, making his way into my kitchen. I followed him like a small lamb, trying to make up for this little disagreement.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'll stop the whole thing..." I said, regretting every word. This man was my life, and I was making sure he wouldn't leave me. He smiled.

"Good, so it's just going to be you and me!" He hugged me again, a lot more confident than before. I gave a small smile, still mentally kicking myself. What have I done? I just agreed to give up the prank war! I buried my face in his chest to hide my disappointment. I'll just prank Tobuscus one more time, and then I'll give it up. But I'll have to do it tonight so I'll get it over with. I pulled away from Austin and smiled to show I was fine before I sat down on the sofa. Still, already I was feeling guilty for lying to him as I planned my scheme.

Third Person P.O.V

That night, while the guests began to swarm in Lexie's house, she sneaked out the back door and closed it behind her. She breathed quietly and quickly in the cool night air as she carefully seized the bucket by the fence. She peered inside. Sure enough, the wet mud she had prepared earlier was still inside. Smiling mischievously, she climbed over the white picket fence into Tobuscus's garden, the bucket held to her chest. The musky smell of the mud made her cringe as she crept silently down his backyard, towards his hot tub. She set the bucket down and stared at the steaming water coming from inside. She had seen him using it earlier, so now was her chance. Grabbing a handful of mud, she swept it across the side of the tub, making sure she did so with each side, and eventually, the wooden tub was completely smeared with brown mess. She grinned, satisfied, before making a run for it back up the garden. Just as she was about to scale the fence, the back doors opened in her own garden.

"Lexie, come back inside!" Tina, her mom, shouted from within. Lexie glanced down at her muddy hands and bit her lip. When she came back inside she rushed quickly into the kitchen, shoving her hands into the warm bubbly water in the sink. She rubbed furiously before drying her hands and joining the party again. The house was busy, and a lot more people than expected had turned up. The attire was classy and everyone was polite looking and well dressed. Tina sat chatting with her friends and Austin talked with his, so Lexie was lonely. She knew Tobuscus was here somewhere, so she began to look for him. Unable to shout his name in a crowded place, she wandered around, looking for some clue to where he was. Before long, she was passing the upstairs bathroom when he emerged.

"Oh, hey!" She grinned nervously as he came out of the bathroom. He looked a bit agitated. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," He muttered, walking past but she grabbed his arm before he went down the stairs.

"What's up? Come on tell me," Lexie began to reason so he shrugged her arm off. He sighed and paused before replying.

"I-I broke up with my girlfriend today," He stuttered, almost whispering. His eyes were gloomy and his mouth twitched, vacant of his usual happy smile. Lexie was shocked. She hadn't realized he had a girlfriend. Maybe she was at his party?

"Why? Who was it?" She asked, not recognizing his personal problem needed privacy. He looked around, wanting so much not to answer the question but her grey pleading eyes persuaded him.

"Her name was Justine. She was at my party..." He murmured quietly. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed again before continuing. "It's weird, I think we broke up with each other at the same time," He said, looking around my small landing again.

"How- I mean- I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking all these questions," Lexie bit back her tongue, ashamed of how nosy she was.

"No, no it's cool," He perked up, flashing a tiny smile, yet it was still forced. "She was sick of me not spending time with her," He said.

Lexie felt she was to blame and her heart dropped.

"Is it because of me?" She asked quietly. "And the whole prank war?" She suddenly remembered the surprise she left for him in his backyard and the guilt began eating her alive.

"No offensive, but I think so. I was always busy with my YouTube videos and the small time I had left to spend with her, I spent it with you instead," He bit his lip. "That was just her reason..."

"Why'd you break up with her?" Lexie asked suddenly, wanting to know what the last puzzle piece of this break up was. By now they were both sitting on the stairs. Tobuscus was quiet for a long time, and he just fiddled with his phone silently. Lexie waited in suspense, because whatever his answer was, it seemed really hard for him to say.

"I...I just think I like someone else..." He muttered, turning his phone over numerous times. The first thing that popped into Lexie's mind was the image of the Russian girl, the only other girl who was at his party.

"I-Is it...Olga?" Lexie wondered aloud and Tobuscus raised an eyebrow.

"...Yeah, sure. It's Olga," He said quickly, and then he stood up and sighed again. "How's about we go back downstairs huh?" He grinned.

"You're quick to change the subject..." Lexie pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Stop with the questions and let's just enjoy this party, you nugget!" He cried, smiling brightly before trotting down the stairs. Lexie watched him go then got up herself and followed.

She will never understand the little minds games he played that night.


	9. Wasn't Expecting That

Lexie continued on the rest of the night normally, acting like she was happy. It was none of her business but she was worried about Tobuscus. He stood at the side and played with his phone, his eyes constantly at the floor. She tried to approach him in a number of times but she was always called away by Austin, or he would mumble something about needing the bathroom. She felt guilty and responsible for what had happened to him, and she felt as if she should be punished. Maybe he could pull pranks on her every day and she wasn't allowed to fight back? That was silly. She promised she wouldn't be part of this prank war anymore. The candles were lit and house had a beautiful golden feel to it, with a great atmosphere. After about an hour of chatting with someone, Tobuscus pulled Lexie over. She beamed, hoping he wanted to talk finally.

"I think I'm going to leave now," He mumbled, biting his lip. "This is a great party but I can't sit here in my own sorrow."

Lexie didn't want him to leave, but thought it was for the best. "Fine, I might see you tomorrow to see how you're doing, okay?"

He nodded sadly then went to make his way towards the front door. Lexie watched him go and her mouth twitched, wanting to stop him. Luckily, Austin took care of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin said, pushing in front of Tobuscus.

"If it's all right, I was thinking of leaving. I'm kind of under the weather lately..." He answered back quietly.

"Nonsense! You'll miss the surprise!" Austin grinned, an almost evil nature to his smile. Tobuscus raised an eyebrow than walked back into the party reluctantly. He came back over to Lexie.

"What surprise?" He whispered smiling.

"You tell me," She sighed.

"I think I might make a break for it when he's not looking," Tobuscus smirked. Lexie laughed at the thought. Suddenly, the quiet music which was playing completely switched off and Austin attempted to get everyone's attention. People looked around confused.

Lexie's P.O.V

"Hey everyone!" Austin said as he took my arm and led me into the middle of the room. I looked around scared at all the eyes on me.

"Austin, what's going on?" I hissed to him but he ignored me. This must be the surprise. My mouth twitched into a smile as Austin continued.

"I have known Lexie for a very long time. I have even lost count of the years I've been with her!" He smirked, but people were still clueless and confused.

"I spend almost every single day with this woman, and I think, no, I KNOW that I'm in love with her..." He grinned. He took both of my hands and looked me in the eyes. I had a feeling of what was going on and I tingled inside, my heart could have willingly exploded. He cleared his throat then got down on one knee. The entire room gasped and my eyes widened. I glanced around in my nerves and I saw Tobuscus. He stared straight at me, he dropped his phone on the floor and the plastic cup in his other hand was crushed. His brown eyes were almost fearful looking. This saddened me the most. I swallowed and looked back at Austin. Visions of me with him at the altar flashed in my mind and I struggled to catch my breath. My shaking eyes glanced at everybody's faces. Their mouths were open, some were smiling and some were just waiting in suspense. Everyone looked pleased and happy, except for me, and Tobuscus. Austin narrowed his eyes because of my nervous glances but continued anyway.

"Lexie Ann Langford," He started, reminding me of my present fear. "Will you marry me?" The entire room started clapping and cheering even though I had not answered. You see, I have known Austin for so long they expected me to say yes.

Because I love him more than anything.

Because he is my life.

The only one I have.

"Y-Yes!" I cried, opening my arms. He picked me up and spun me round. Everyone cheered even louder as Austin crushed his lips to mine. I was wrapped up in the moment, realizing how much I loved this man, and how I could ever have doubted agreeing to the marriage. As I laughed and pulled away Tobuscus instantly popped into my mind once more. I attempted to look where he was before but all I saw was the crushed up plastic cup and the distant sound of the front door slam.


	10. Beautiful Nightmare

I stirred gently. I felt cold and alone straight away, which was strange, because I remembered falling asleep in Austin's arms last night. I forced my eyes open to give me some idea of where I was. I was suddenly standing, and as I expected, alone. I squinted in the darkened corridor which began to form, and I saw a distant silhouette. I rubbed my eyes violently. What was happening? I must be dreaming. I shook myself hard to try and snap out of it because I was getting scared. I rubbed my temples as I tried walking forward, towards the distant shadow standing a few metres away. He came closer and held out his arms. As his arms were elevated, golden streams and sparkling lights shot out, in such a loud bang I was almost blasted off my feet. The corridor began shaking and being filled with twirling lights, each with pink and purple twinkling stars. I was entranced, my eyes wide with excitement. I held on tightly to the wall, trying not to be blown away as the shining streaks of light spun and danced all around me. I laughed and my voice echoed loudly and a distant laugh followed mine. I raised an eyebrow and ventured forward, spinning around in the golden paradise. I came out of the bottom door and a long and wide yellow and pink tiled path was floating in the air. My hair glowed and began being lifted up, like there was a lack of gravity. I couldn't have been happier; the smile couldn't be wiped off my face. Certainly, this was heaven. There was a smell of sweet candy, which was not sickly or too strong. The place was warm and made my insides rocket around as I danced down the floating road, surrounded by sky blue colors where the lights continued to spin. As I came over a hill, I noticed a huge light in the distance covering a huge garden suspended in the air, a fluffy white cloud underneath. I smiled brightly and broke into a run, knowing that that is where I will be most happy. I could taste sugar and sweetness on my tongue and I savored the moment, running light as a feather towards the blossoming heaven. My hair which bounced around me was glossy and light, beautifully made up. My bed clothes washed away into a vast gold and silver dress, which trailed behind me, the huge netting perfectly soft and comfy. Music was in the air and I could hear soothing bells and singing which could have been sang by angels. I wanted to be there, in that garden, hoping it wasn't an illusion as I charged across the road. I stopped still at the entrance, where the huge glittering white gates stood immaculate above me. I beamed and looked back into the garden. Then I froze. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing there, gazing up at the magnificent fountain, Tobuscus. It was him, no doubt about it. My thoughts tumbled around me; I didn't understand this at all. He turned towards me and his smile crept onto his lips, and then I knew. I broke into a run again, holding my dress up slightly. He held his arms out and I giggled. He wore a white suit and his tasseled hair was perfect, not a curl out of place. Once I was in his arms everything exploded around me, and I cuddled him close, wanting to stay here forever. Just me and him, in our own little heaven. I looked up at him, my head just being under his chin, and his skin was glowing. He looked down at me and smiled, his teeth literally glittering pearls.

"Come with me," He said suddenly, leading me down a short stone path. He broke out onto his heels, just simply gliding along the path, flowers blossoming where he stepped. I followed him reluctantly and the breath rushed out of me when I saw where he was headed. As some strong tall palm trees parted a magnificent silver coliseum stood, vines twisting around the archways and golden belle flowers blossoming around each corner. I walked forward, completely in my own world, my head tilted up slightly and my mouth wide open. This was beautiful. Angels began perching on the edges and playing harps gently. I smiled and giggled quietly at them and Tobuscus took my hand.

"C'mon gurl," He grinned cheekily, leading me to the middle. I had no idea what was happening but I couldn't take the smile off my face. Was I dead? Is this heaven? Tobuscus put his hands on waist and I obediently put my head on his shoulder. The music became much louder and we swayed gently in the music, small fireflies swirling around our bodies.

"Do I love you?" I asked quietly, hoping he could actually hear me.

"You tell me," He whispered back, kissing my forehead. I could feel a shiver run down my back and he held me tighter, his expression changing. I looked up again and he was glancing around nervously, like he was afraid. I narrowed my eyes in worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He cocked his head to one side.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something..." He nestled close to me again, just as an almighty roar up rose from within the garden. This time I heard it, and we jumped apart.

"What is it?" I cried, as Tobuscus leapt from me, running into a nearby hedge. I looked around, my eyes darting nervously. The angels flew away with blood curdling screams and horrific storm clouds rolled in above me. I followed quickly after Tobuscus and he emerged again, an enormous gun in his hands. Winds swept angrily around us and my hair became messy and tangled. I looked fearfully at the sky. The blue colors were grey and falling apart, parts of clouds drifted away quickly and some fell into swirls of red and black. The vines curled away, the flowers withered into shriveled brown vegetation and the trees began to fall down. Tobuscus held the gun above his head and screamed, beginning to shoot into the garden, the bullets piercing into the leaves and trees. I started crying, unaware of what was going on. The garden literally split in two and an almighty force began walking down the middle of it. Upon sighting, Tobuscus told me to run.

"Go! Go as fast as you can!" He screamed above the roaring winds, waving me away. I picked up my dress, it starting to tear and wither and ran. When I reached the side of the coliseum I stopped to look back. Tobuscus was fearlessly standing strong, trying to defeat the powerful force. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew this: It was tearing me and Tobuscus apart. The red and black force soared up into the air and flew forward at the speed of light. Tobuscus tried to tell me to run again but it seized me like an eagle and I was lifted into air, kicking and screaming. I resisted strongly but it held me tight and me and the force took off into the air, leaving Tobuscus standing alone in the garden. He was far away but I could see his big sad eyes.

"No!" I yelled, trying to force myself free again, but the force stopped me.

"Hush now, Lexie," It cooed softly. Oh my God. It was Austin.

I sat up with a jolt in bed with cold sweat streaming down my face. Just a nightmare, I assured myself. I panted hard and looked over at Austin who was hugging a pillow tightly. I sighed deeply, trying to catch my breath before I glanced over at the clock. It was 6:00am. I thought about going back to sleep, but I couldn't stay here with him. I shifted and got up to go downstairs. I'll think about the whole thing over some coffee...


	11. I Know Who You Are Now

I rubbed my temples.

I closed my eyes.

I thought long and hard.

I even tried pacing.

But I couldn't deny it.

...I think I was in love with him.

Dammit Lexie, I told myself, you're with Austin now, and that's where you'll stay. But I felt so confused. What was that nightmare all about? I drank my coffee heavily and quickly, trying to flood myself with some sort of idea. Suddenly, a thought popped up. What if that dream was a sub-conscious way of making me realize how much I loved Tobuscus? It's true; I have felt something special every time he says something and my spirits fly high when he makes me laugh. Austin can never do that. I don't feel that way around him. Maybe I'm tricking myself into thinking I love Austin, because I don't want to be alone. He's handsome and successful, and I've known him for such a long time I can't imagine life without him. But, compared with Tobuscus, my relationship with Austin just seems like an awkward friendship. But I barely know Tobuscus! How can I love him? I threw my head down on the kitchen counter with a thud, trying to beat some sense into my frazzled mind. When I looked up again, my laptop was the first thing that came into view. I narrowed my eyes are swerved over to it, going onto YouTube. If I don't know him in person, I'll just see what the internet know. I typed in Tobuscus on the search bar, and the first result that came up was a featured video. It was called 'LITERAL Assassin's Creed Revelations Trailer'. I hesitantly clicked on it, remembering him speak of something literal. When the intro 'Tobuscus' stormed onto the screen I recognized the stone font from his T-Shirt. This was him alright. As soon as it said 'Stargate, Ubisoft, SPARKLE', I giggled, goose bumps rocketing around my body, recognizing his voice. I laughed quietly to myself at his over exaggerated singing and after a while of exploring other literals, I came across an animation of him. I was also vaguely familiar with an accompanying character called Gabuscus, or Gabebuscus, as he protested. I think I had seen him somewhere before, maybe at the party. After an hour's time I had come to a conclusion. Tobuscus was a fun loving, family friendly man who has his own sense of humor which other people love. The comments agreed too. This was it. The man that I love. I let my heart pour out on the floor and I sighed deeply, staring into space. THIS is what love feels like. I cannot tell him anything though! Not Austin either. Speaking of which, Austin's footsteps came bounding down the stairs and I jumped away from my laptop quickly.

"What were you doing?" He asked suspiously.

"Nothing!" I grinned sweetly, going to kiss him.

"Good morning, my fiancé..." He sighed dreamily and I felt like kicking myself. How could I marry someone I didn't love, and let him believe I did? I pulled away sharply.

"What's wrong now?" Austin groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you...but...but I don't think I can marry you..." I stuttered quietly, my head hanging. What have I done?

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry this is a short chapter, but it's on the build up to something big! I don't want to spoil anything for the next chapter, but it might be quite long and I might not upload it for a few days. Don't hate me. Thanks **


	12. I Need To Be Strong

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY INCLUDE PORTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND MILD LANGUAGE.**

"...What?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. I bit my tongue harshly.

"I...I-uh," I stuttered, hoping he wouldn't be really emotional.

"Say. That. Again." He said slowly, like I was stupid. I took a deep breath.

"...I don't think I can marry you-"

"Why not? Huh?" He said, almost menacingly, clenching his fists. I didn't know how to answer this question without causing more harm. Austin looked seriously angry now.

"...I-I don't know..." I whispered, taking a step back. His face twitched with agitation and he grabbed my wrist before I could back away anymore. I gasped and struggled slightly, but his grip only tightened. I looked into his stone cold grey eyes and tried to find somewhere where I could find the Austin I'm used to. He was long gone.

"You're telling me that after all I have done for you, all the years we've spent together was just so you could throw me away?" He growled, his teeth bared. I tried pulling my wrist free again but he shook me hard.

"Let me go!" I cried, tears starting to spill in fear.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's happening!" He suddenly yelled and I cowered, my body shaking. What could I say? I just wished Tobuscus was here. He would save me. I'm sure of it. I started to dream again and I found myself looking over at the back door. Austin followed my eyes then hit me. Hard. I tumbled to the ground and at the last second Austin's knuckles caught the shelf next to him. The vase which was on top toppled and smashed loudly on the ground. A few of the pieces caught my face so I gave a small shout of fear. I could taste blood in my mouth. I whimpered and held my face, my jaw and cheek felt numb with pain. My breathing was shaky and I tried to shuffle backwards away from him, but he caught my ankle before I could go any further.

"It's him isn't it?" He screamed, yanking my body across the ground towards him, my back catching a few pieces of broken glass. I groaned with the pain and he lashed my face again with the back of his hand. I fell once more, and started crying. This was how I was going to end. Beaten to death by my own fiancé. His question still loomed in the air, but what more harm could it do if I answered truthfully? I wasn't thinking right at the time.

"Yes!" I yelled back at him, trying to give him some sort of punch but he grabbed my fist and threw it back.

"You filthy whore!" He spat, kicking my side and I caved in, whimpering. I was so crippled he took the opportunity to open all the cabinets in the kitchen and throw all the plates, bowls and glasses on the floor next to my face. I covered myself with my arms but they didn't give much protection, and I ended up with cuts all over.

"Austin, what the hell is wrong with you?" I staggered up and tried to make a run for the back door but he grabbed my hair and yanked me back again, my fingers just touching the glass for a second before I fell back onto the ground. My head hurt and my entire body was numb with pain. When will this end? Who could help me now? My mom was long gone, and I'll probably never see her again. Tobuscus was my only hope.

"Tobuscus!" I screamed, lunging for the wall to bang hard to give him some notice but Austin clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up." He hissed into my ear before pushing me onto the table, the things on top digging into my back. After what felt like forever of struggling and trying to scream he had my arms and legs tied securely to the table legs, but after all the fidgeting I was now under the table. My shirt was severely ripped and torn, in his attempts to take it off and after another blow to the head warm blood trickled down my face. I was alone now, and his wrath was over. For now. The knots of rope around my wrist were tight and I was unable to get them done. My tear stained limbs were covered in cuts and bruises, but my main concern was my consciousness. I could barely keep my eyes open. It was then when I became aware of the blood pouring out of my side when my eyes finally shut, and the nightmarish torture was over.


	13. Discoveries

Toby's P.O.V

I couldn't get her out of my mind. I almost told her about how much I loved her last night, but I was too cowardly. So there I was, laying on the sofa like some sort of lazy idiot surrounded by snacks and junk food I wasted myself on last night. I was reminded myself that to work all of this off was going to be about four hours walking on the treadmill. I sighed, frustrated, and then remembered my lies. I was never with Justine. I just wanted some sort of attention from Lexie so she'd have enough sympathy to like me. Because it's obvious she doesn't like me at all. She's engaged for Lord's sake. I mentally slapped myself.

Don't interfere with her life anymore Buscus, I told myself, shifting to move an empty Pringles tube off the sofa. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, because I was up all last night crying. Man tears. Obviously. But just as I was about to drop into a deep sleep, a sure but quiet smashing noise echoed around. I sat up quickly and pricked my ears. What the hell was that? It sounded like it was coming from the direction of- no that's silly. You're hallucinating Buscus! You want some excuse to go round there. But I'd just be a nuisance. Griffin hopped onto the sofa next to me and cuddled up, wanting some attention, which was unusual. I stroked him gently, staring into space. Then, just like before, more crashes were heard, but this time there was a lot of them. I sat up and Griffin whimpered. He was scared. He could hear it too. I kicked the thin blanket off my knees and pushed my head up against the wall, pulling a facial expression which meant concentration. Silence again. Then a muffled scream came from the other side of the wall and a banging vibration shook all over. It's like someone punched the wall exactly where I was standing...

I shot up and went outside, just peering slightly over to Lexie's house, a mixture of confusion and worry on my face. It was silent again. I MUST be imagining this. I can't and wasn't going to intrude because I promised myself I wouldn't invade her again. No matter what was happening, I wasn't a part of it at all. I trailed back inside and switched my computer on. This was a late start for me, and I needed to start making some Minecraft episodes. Then later I was going round to Gabe's so we could brain storm some new animated adventures. It was possibly my most easy going day of the week, but it felt like it was going to last forever with Lexie on my mind. There's just something about her that makes me smile...

I trailed off into thought and began to set up my recording equipment.

LATER

I came home into the darkened house and Griffin lollopped over, pushing his nose against my legs to try and get my attention. I sighed and dropped my grocery bags into the kitchen, too tired to put them away yet. I still hadn't caught up with the sleep I lost last night, so I was exhausted. I threw my weak body onto the sofa and switched on the TV. Now for some quality time with Toby, I thought, trying to see what shows were on. I found myself forcing my eyes open and just a sudden out of the blue thought came into my mind. My hot tub. I still hadn't tried it yet. Using all my will power, I rolled off the sofa again and went out into the backyard just to check it out. When I was about halfway down the garden the dim light from the deck cast the slightest glow onto it, and I swear I saw something unusual. I narrowed my eyes and came closer, and then I groaned. The entire thing was plastered with dry mud. I examined it closer to make sure I wasn't mistaken but the proof was in the pudding. This looked fine the other day...wait! This must be Lexie's doing! If she is prepared to pull another prank that means our strange friendly relationship can continue. I swear I have never been so happy to see something new is completely ruined!

"Yes!" I whispered to myself, flicking bits of mud out from between my fingers. I need to get revenge! I put my plan straight to action, unable to wait. After ten minutes I had collected up a suitable amount of mud into a bucket. I grinned mischievously and clambered over the fence to her backyard. Not wanting to attract much attention I slowly tried to open her backdoor. Luckily, it was unlocked. I didn't look inside but I opened the door just a crack, managing to just balance the bucket on the top of the door. I laughed quietly to myself then sneaked back into a bush, and, finding some gravel, I threw it at the door. There was complete silence for a long time so I was about to throw another handful but a voice came into focus. I perked up instead, realizing it wasn't Lexie.

"...hope you've learned your lesson. If you even dare to try and do anything, I will KILL you..." I heard someone say harshly. My heart sank. What was going on? I stood up and came closer, but then saw the risk. Instead, I saw the opportunity and threw more rocks against the door, and sure enough, Austin came down and let me rain on his parade...


	14. Our Last Embrace

Toby's P.O.V

Only a shattering crash and piercing scream came from Austin, as the bucket of mud did not only spill over him, but smacked him over the head. I stood up again but remained silent, as just behind Austin, through the open door, the writhing and weak body of Lexie lay there, and my heart caught in my mouth. I could see her breathing and letting her mattered bloody hair twist around her fingers. Her gaze was absent and her skin was so pale. She was alive, but barely. How I observed this in a matter of seconds was legendary. I knew what I had to do. While Austin was still in shock, I shot out of the bushes, ready to attack...

Third Person P.O.V

Austin scrambled madly, trying hard to believe what was happening. One minute he was about to leave Lexie for dead, then the next a tall man with an exaggerated facial expression was running towards him with his fist raised just over his shoulder. Without time to think, the man's fist cracked into his jaw and he fell to the ground. His vision blurry, Austin looked up in disgust to see Tobuscus standing over him, easier to recognize in the light from the house. He was about to get up and fight back but before he could do anything, his vision blacked out.

"Lexie?" His fearful voice rang out in the eerie silence. She twitched and tried to turn to look at him. With much effort, she saw him standing in the doorway, his mouth wide open. She relaxed slightly and dropped down again, as it became even an extreme effort to breathe. His sighs rushed out as he ran to her side and dropped to his knees, not caring if the shattered glass on the floor cut him. She had her eyes closed, and her breathing was weak, so he had to make this quick. At first, he was too scared to touch her in case it hurt, so instead he gazed mournfully at her. Her cream carpet was grey in the dim night light and shattered glass lay everywhere, some pieces with drops of blood on. He brushed them away quickly and tried to get some sense out of her. He HAD to touch her. He put his hand behind her head and propped her up, so he could see her properly. She wasn't responding. Was she dead? Toby's eyes turned glossy with tears and small sobs escaped from his lips. He sucked in his breath. What has he done to her?

"Lexie?" He said softly, patting her face gently, where he saw there was no cuts or bruises. She stirred and opened her eyes, but her face flickered with pain. She flinched and she made a groaning noise, indicating something was wrong with her arm. Upon further inspection, Toby realized red wet blood was oozing out of a nasty gash on her forearm. He brushed away the running blood and noticed the cut was carved into the shape of a heart. He bared his teeth and started sobbing gently, knowing this was possibly the end for Lexie. She reached out her, arm shaking.

"H-help...me..." She whispered, her voice quivering.

Lexie's P.O.V

My thoughts were simple. Like my brain was shutting down. Pain surged violently all over me and I watched helplessly as Tobuscus phoned the police and an ambulance. Once he did, he tossed the phone aside and came back to me. He propped my head up like he did before and I tried to speak, but he shushed me.

"I think some introductions are at hand..." He whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. He pushed the bridge of his nose against mine and held me close. I felt his warm tears drop onto my face and my heart would burst if it wasn't dying already.

"My name is Toby," He whispered in my ear and I forced the corners of my mouth to smile. Toby. I like the sound of that. There was so much I wanted to say, but who can say how much time I had left? That didn't matter. As long as I can spend my final moment's right here, right next to Toby, right now. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to hug him back, but darkness over took my sight.

Toby's P.O.V

I pulled away from her once I felt her body become stiff and I could see my own tears running down her face. I watched as she blinked one last time, and a final thick precious tear rolled down her colorless face. My entire body ached with internal pain. I sniveled and held her close again, not remembering how much it could hurt her. I bunched her body up in my arms, my head on her shoulder.

"I love you," I sobbed over and over again. She was gone. That brutal idiot murdered her. I glared harshly over her shoulder at Austin lying knocked out on the deck. I could hear piercing sirens in the distance, so I knew I had to make the most of my last time with her. I lay her body over my knees and rested her head on the crook of my arm. I examined every last detail of her face, making sure I will remember what it will look like. I hummed gently and stroked her cheeks, wiping away any visible blood from her face. I found myself in a mad state and kept reassuring her how much I loved her. When I heard the cars pull up outside I gave her one last embrace. For some reason, my distraught state brought me back to Romeo and Juliet for some reason. I couldn't remember much of it, but I studied it for a long time at school, and I've watched the movie a few times too.

"Eyes look you last, arms take your last embrace and lips, oh you the doors of breath, sealed with a righteous kiss..."

I trailed off and pushed my lips onto hers just as I heard the running of footsteps into the house.

"I love you too," She suddenly murmured and I jumped, just as I was pulled away by the paramedics. Austin was seized and the police were all over me, and in the sudden buzz of what was a matter of minutes I saw my love being carted away, and I was left standing in her house, my expression distraught and just as empty...


	15. Recovery

Where was I? I attempted to move, but I felt stiff and immobile. I managed to figure out I was lying down, and when I looked up, all I saw was a white tiled ceiling. My limbs ached and as I became more awake, I could feel more things attached to my body. I felt uncomfortable and wanted more than nothing to get up and run around but that seemed like a huge challenge right now. I was in complete silence, but I could hear distant noises, but they were too quiet to understand. The main thing that concerned me was not that I was disabled, but that I can't remember anything. I knew what Austin did to me, and when he left, but what happened then? I racked my brain angrily, wondering if he ever got away with it. And what about Tobuscus? I guess he never came for me. I found myself staring at the ceiling for a long time, and then tried to move again. Luckily, after much effort, I managed to prop myself up into a sitting position, and then made a quick survey of my surroundings. I was in a small room, and I knew straight away I was in a hospital. The blue washed out curtains were pinned back and unfamiliar daylight streamed through, casting bright shadows onto my lap, where I noticed my entire body was covered in bandages and tubes. I wasn't surprised, I just groaned with disappointment. I wish I was dead. What did I have to live for anymore? Austin? Hell no. And Tobuscus likes Olga, so I have no one. Something caught my eye. What I didn't notice before at the end of my bed was a huge bouquet of orange, yellow and pink flowers. I smiled slightly, just glad there was a least one burst of energy and happiness in the room. I was about to try and get up but a nurse came in, and her mouth dropped open. I stared at her.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" She said quietly, coming over. I raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"...How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled, glancing around for some form of date. The nurse went about her business, tidying up and adding extra liquid into my drip bag. She didn't answer me until she was finished.

"I'm afraid you've been in a coma for three months-"

"THREE MONTHS?" I exclaimed, starting to cry slightly. I couldn't have been alone all that time right?

"H-has anyone visited me?" I stuttered, looking back at the flowers.

"Your mother, and these flowers are from a young man. He visited too," She replied. My heart lurched. Tobuscus?

"He left a note; if you want I can go and contact him if you like...?"

"Yes please..." I mumbled, my eyes fixed on the flowers. She left silently and I clawed myself up immediately. I didn't seem as fragile as I thought I was going to be, and I soon had myself at the bottom of the bed next to a small table. A small pile of different coloured paper sat next to the flowers, each one had a date and a message.

Monday  
><span>Hi Lexie. It's been a week since you got into hospital and I'm still not over the shock. Austin is locked away, you'll be happy to know. They thought maybe I had something to do with it! The nerve! Anyway, I'm not sure if you'll ever get this message, but I'll leave it anyway. While I write this I'm watching you carefully, you're not moving and the only sound I can hear is from the life support machine. I've been told you might pull through but it's a long shot. I'd wait no matter how long to be with you finally.  
>Toby x<p>

Tuesday  
>Came back again and nothing's changed, you're still in a coma. I got some more flowers, and this time they're pink! Manly, right? I bought them myself from a florist, and my friends helped me pick them out. They are seriously worried about you, because they know about everything that has happened. Maybe I shouldn't have told them? Too late now. Oh well.<br>Toby x

Wednesday  
>Hi. Sitting watching you again, just after you came back from a scan. Your cuts are clearing up and the bruises are fading, so that's good, right? An old lady is in the room next door and she's nice. She starts to recognize me now, and she gave me some boiled sweets. It's great, fantastic even. It's like I'm a kid again. The weird thing is she's more mobile than you. Now that's a crime against nature. Just kidding.<br>Toby x

Thursday  
>Sigh. It feels like forever since I last spoke to you. Not through note form. Someone tried to clean your house, but I did it instead. I'm not scared of broken glass! I'm built like a murder tank! Ha-ha. Once again, you have more flowers, and this time they're not just from me. Olga and her roommates got you some tulips. They're blue. Your room is getting seriously crowded now. I think I may have accidently spilled to the Audience about you, and now I have get well soon cards coming in the mail, which is new. I stuck them up on the wall behind your bed. This room looks a lot less depressing now.<br>Toby x

Friday  
>While I watch you, I picked up a book and started reading. Ah, reading hurts. An Audience member actually sent me it. The Hunger Games. I heard its good, and I'm actually enjoying it. It passes the time while I sit here. The fan also sent a message to you that says: "You better come out of a coma soon, because it makes Tobuscus very sad! And the Audience love to see Toby happy!" It sounds like it was written by a five year old, but it's true. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms again. Then I'll be happy.<br>Toby x

Saturday  
>I put a rose in your hand today, and brushed your hair, because you were looking a bit dead. I know you're not dead, but I wanted to make you look like you're actually alive. Your house is clean now. I'm afraid I couldn't do anything about the coffee stains on your dining table though. Never mind. There's a balloon by your bed now, and it has a big smiley face on it. It's from my friend Gabe. We all sat with you today, and I'm writing this after they've gone. It's funny, they're treating you like they've known you forever and yet, they don't. I haven't known you that long either, but I couldn't feel more right about my feelings.<br>Toby x :)

Sunday  
>Two weeks since the attack and I still see you every day. I will never give up hope though.<br>Toby x

I watched as the messages became shorter and shorter over time and about a week ago they stopped completely. I turned around to face the wall behind and sure enough it was flooded with cards. The balloon was in the corner and the many vases of flowers (some dying now) were placed along the sides of my bed. He does care.


	16. The Lonely Realization

I waited patiently for the nurse to come back while I carefully peeled back covers on the cards to see the message inside. Random people I didn't know actually cared. Not only did I learn Toby's name once again but I found out that he's in love with me too, which is great thing to feel when you wake up after three months. I sat up on the bed, running fingers through my hair and trying to make myself presentable. About ten minutes later the nurse returned looking a bit stricken.

"I'm sorry, I can't contact your friend..." She apologized. "He's on vacation."

My heart dropped.

"W-where is h-he?" I stuttered, feeling like I wanted to cry again. I also caught a glimpse of the heart shaped scar on my forearm which made me feel even worse.

"It turns out he is in Cancun."

"Mexico?" I gasped quietly. The nurse ignored me and notified me that I'll not be alone for long. I needed to have an extreme check up from some doctors before I do anything. It was said to be a few hours of scans and other medical procedures. If everything seemed okay I would be out of here by next week. I smiled at the thought. After the nurse left, two doctors began moving me onto a transportable bed. I felt distant, imagining what my life is going to be like with Toby in my life. I assumed that's what a lot of people think of on a daily basis.

LATER

Once again I woke up from a slight haze, and sure enough, I was back in my hospital room again. I quickly sat up and glanced around, wondering if anything was different. But nothing was changed. I sank back down into the hard mattress again and sighed. A thought struck me. Toby has YouTube! Maybe he is filming his trip? I saw the closest laptop, which had a sticky note on the top that read: "Brought this for you, Toby x." I smiled and pushed the lid open. After I had scoured YouTube I found his vlog channel. I watched his recent vlogs hopefully. Sure enough, he was in beautiful Cancun. It didn't take long for me to realize he was with Olga.

With Olga.

Just the two of them.

And they left on Valentine's Day.

I felt my heart drop and I shut the laptop slowly. He had found someone else. He had given up hope. I felt the sickening blackened loneliness surround me once again. I WAS alone now. I hunched myself into a ball under the thin crispy covers. It will all be over soon I guess. Before I knew what was happening, I fell asleep again.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm sure you're going to love the next few! : P**


	17. Romeo and Juliet

After a few more days of lounging and reading and trying to stay alive, I was finally allowed to go home. Once I got inside, I slung my suitcase inside and literally dropped to the floor. I was in love with my house, and even the regretful torture I witnessed here last did not stain my heart which rested here. I opened the huge cardboard box I left in the doorway and brought out all of the cards and flowers that survived. Once again I cast a careful gaze over them before I pushed the box into the corner of the room. I stood up and looked around. It was just as I left it, but cleaner. Snowball trotted past my feet and curled up into her bed. I had picked her up on the way home because Toby left details at which dog minder she was at. I was about to walk past the dining table beside the back door but I froze. A flashback entered my mind:

I screeched and wriggled but Austin had me tied tight. As soon as I had woken up I had started screaming and crying because I found him carving angrily into my left forearm. I remembered gurgling on my own blood and the absolute blistering fury on Austin's face while I shook with pain. The blood had run onto the carpet and the room smelled thickly of it. Once he left I began to remember a knocking at the back door but that's it. Then everything went blank. Toby doesn't even know that I love him back. Did he even save me? I can't remember! I rubbed at my eyes sadly before trailing into the kitchen, trying to make something distract me. I opened up the cupboards to make some coffee then I froze. All the plates and glasses that had been smashed were replaced. Someone bought me more. Without knowing where the sudden anger came from it rocketed angrily into my brain and I couldn't resist seizing a bowl and hurling it across the room. Once it smashed even more flashbacks entered my mind. It's like I could hear screaming coming from inside the walls and the smell of fresh blood was everywhere. I ended up in tears and I ran upstairs quickly and into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut like something was chasing me and the noises stopped. The deafening silence was killing me and I slowly dropped to my knees, next to the wall where I can usually hear Toby. I rested my head against the cold wall and bit back tears. I couldn't kid myself. He wasn't there. I curled into a ball and started humming to myself. Like I was mental. Maybe I was? My eyelids drooped and I fell asleep, which was something I was almost afraid to do. In case something was waiting for me. On the other side...

LATER

My screams echoed around the house as I woke up in a cold sweat. The darkened room scared me even more as I seemed to see shapes dart around. As my eyes adjusted, I calmed down. I was still curled up on the floor in my bedroom, so my limbs were stiff. My dream. It showed me exactly what happened that night. I suddenly remembered Toby's revelation, and that in my last breath I said I loved him too. Tears were down my face by now, realizing he did know I loved him, but he still left me to be with Olga. He did say he liked her right? So it's time to move on. I got up and smoothed down my clothes before checking the time. It was nine already. I didn't feel like sleeping again so instead I lazily dragged a blanket off my bed and trailed it downstairs. I fell onto the sofa and curled up, wrapping the creamy cover all over me. I snuggled up and switched on the TV. Wanting to watch a sad romantic movie, I flicked on Romeo and Juliet. Even after the prologue of the movie I was bawling my head off. Star crossed lovers. That's what me and Toby are. Lovers whose doom is written in stars, and cannot be changed. We were doomed to be apart forever. I buried my face in the blanket and wept gently, sniffing and wiping away the thick tears. I watched the movie the whole way through, and then came the saddest scene of all. Juliet isn't really dead, merely asleep. Romeo kills himself just as she wakes up, then she kills herself after. The most tragic love story of our time. I was in a coma, not really dead. Toby leaves, and when I wake up, he's gone. Then I kill myself with my own sorrow. Or I kill myself properly. I looked over at the knife on the table I had just used to eat my dinner. I managed to push those thoughts away as the movie ended.

"For never was a story of more woe,  
>Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." It finished quietly and the silent credits came on, just as a bright light shined through the front window like headlights...<p> 


	18. Surprise

The bright startling headlights passed over the window suddenly, giving me a shock. I had forgotten to close the curtains, so I got up to shut them, so I wouldn't have anymore lights through my window. I had not noticed before but it has raining heavily, and the glass had streaks of water running down. Just as I tugged the curtains over, something caught my eye. I stopped for a second and pushed my cheek up against the cold window pane to get a better look. In the pitch black street where the rain fell thickly, where the yellow glows from the street lights cast halos of light, where not a sound could be heard but the continuous pitter patter of droplets and where no one could be seen anywhere. Apart from one person. The car that had just passed my house was a taxi. And it stopped outside Toby's house. My mouth dropped open. He stood there completely still, his bags at his feet, and letting the rain soak him to the skin. The taxi pulled away, its headlights disappearing into the fog. It was too dark to see too well, but Toby was staring straight ahead at my house, obviously unable to see me from my position. Then we made eye contact. That moment made my breath catch in my throat. As soon as I saw him look at me I dropped the blanket from my waist, ran out the room, flung the front door open and raced out into the rain towards him. I screamed his name and as I felt the piercing cold rain belt down onto me, I realized I was still in my PJs. But that didn't matter. What matters is that now he was running towards me too, his arms held open, his lips stretched into a smile and his hair plastered to his face from the rain. My heart swelled madly as if it had soaked up the water itself from my skin, and the warmth surged around me faster than anything I have felt before. We met in the middle of the road and he scooped me up in his arms and, spinning me around, kissed me frantically all over. I had no idea what was happening, but the only thing that I knew is that I was here, and he was here, and that was perfect. I pushed my fingers into the hair at the sides of his face and crushed my lips onto his. And he kissed me back. I couldn't tell if the droplets rolling down my cheeks was cold rain or thick warm tears, but I knew I was crying my heart out.

"I thought you were gone! I'm so sorry! I almost left you!" He cried into my lips, but I just held him tighter. Now we were completely soaked, but neither one of us cared, because it was nice and warm in emotional embrace. It seemed everything around us disappeared, into the white cloudy fog, so it felt like we were suspended in heaven, surrounded by the infinite white skies. So there we were, kissing in the rain, the one moment I will always remember.

Sometimes, you love someone. Sometimes that person seems to be the one, and you can't think of a life without them. But maybe that love is just a cover, just a cover so you don't end up alone, because love is the one thing you desire. But you think you love them, because you want to. And the thought of someone loving you back is what keeps you going. Perhaps if you look properly, you will find real love, because it may not be that far away.

In my case, my prologue told the story. Just like Romeo and Juliet. Without the whole dying thing though.

So from then on, me and Toby lived happily. Austin vanished from our minds and we were content with the thought that he was rotting away in prison. For once, I wasn't lonely. Toby's friends were amazingly nice and funny, and I became so much more open and friendly to strangers. Toby changed me somehow. I started to be recognized in the street by Audience members, usually when I was with Toby though, but they knew my name. Our dogs got on really well and you could usually find Griffin and Snowball prancing around the back yard, gleefully playing with each other. Toby and I would watch them grinning, as it could go on for a long time. I made a YouTube account just so I could subscribe to Toby's channels. He educated me on YouTube, from viral videos to internet stars, and every moment was enjoyable. I'm summing all this up while I sleep next to him in bed, with his arms around me, his curly brown hair tickling my face. He sometimes broke into smiles in his sleep, and they make me laugh quietly. My moments of fear were always abolished by his presence, like a bright light in a dark place. I know a lot of people feel the same way about Toby all over the world, but the one thing I know is that my entire life changed.

When he moved in next door.

The End.

**A/N: Surprise ending, right? Thanks for reading, I know this isn't my best work but I just really wanted a happy ending for these two…sorry if you didn't like the way it ended. If you want to check out something I think is better, read my fanfic called 'Tobuscus Vidcon Fate'. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to give your input!**


	19. Author's Note of Importance

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if I surprised you! It has been a while since I have uploaded anything on this story, and it WAS originally finished…but upon request and an amazing idea (Thanks MaddiegreeN!) I have decided to begin writing a bonus chapter. However, I am stuck between two ideas. I would greatly appreciate it if you would vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Thank you 3 **


	20. Bonus Chapter - Part 1

Bonus Chapter – Part 1

"I'm home!" Lexie chorused breathlessly as she kicked the front door open brutally into the darkened house, her arms overflowing with books and journals. Snowball and Gryphon scampered over and she panicked as they dodged the falling papers and folders like lightening as everything slipped to the floor. The two small dogs swept their way through the mess, but Lexie's face crumpled in misery at the sight of all of her work piled up randomly on the dark floor.

"Toby!" She groaned loudly like a child, slamming her hand on the light switch and shutting the door behind her with the edge of her foot. "Help me!"

She waited for his response… but not a sound could be heard in the house apart from the dogs finally getting themselves comfortable on the dog beds again. With the lights on, Lexie could now see the bombsite which was her home.

The sofas and chairs had tripods and lights laid over them as well as Toby's dirty clothes hanging from their beams and edges. The dog toys were EVERYWHERE. Ever since we began receiving them in the mail, they've never stopped coming. The sofa throws were also spread across the floor and covered in muddy puppy footprints, and when Lexie wandered into the kitchen, she saw that all the cabinets were open and the sink was full of coffee stained mugs and filthy plates.

"Toby!" She yelled again – louder this time – and still there was no answer. She walked down the side of the kitchen, slamming shut the cabinet doors one by one, each time getting angrier. Her head felt like it was going to burst. There was too much work to do and it seemed like Toby had dropped her in the deep end. And where was he now?

She decided to drag herself back to the hallway and gather up all her stuff. She had been employed at a middle school not too far from here, due to her love of English Literature. All the papers and books she had fumbled with in the hallway was her marking for the night, and at this point the thought of it had left an aching pain on the sides of her eyes. She sniffed and shuffled the work together off the floor, and dropped the mountainous pile again on her desk next to Toby's computer setup in the back room. He's usually busy here when she gets home. She spent another ten minutes sorting out her pile into order of classes so the marking would be easier, but Toby still sat there at the back of her mind – literally sitting there – looking selfish and smug, watching her do the work with his hands pulling down her eyelids to make her tired.

"Toby, for God's sake!" She finally burst, batting her hands in the air in agitation, like she was trying to get him to go away. But then she remembered he's not even here. She would feel so much better if – just tonight – he would put away his equipment, clean the dishes and somehow leave an explanation on why he had gotten dog footprints all over the sofa throws. Those are hard to wash and a nightmare to iron. And Lexie didn't want to do it.

Not. One Bit.

Instead she began her marking, sifting through sheets and sheets of essays on Romeo and Juliet, something she really didn't want to be reminded of…:

_"Eyes look you last, arms take your last embrace and lips, oh you the doors of breath, sealed with a righteous kiss..."_

Toby's weak and tearful voice tore through her mind, the smell of blood and pain choking her to the point that tears welled up in her eyes and a single drop rolled off her cheek and fell onto the paper in front of her, the ink smudging like her vision had that night…

She shoved the desk in front of her and pulled her legs up onto the chair so she could hug them, burying her head in her knees with her long thick dark hair tickling her face. She sobbed discreetly in the silence, but it still couldn't block out the noise that swarmed her head. She had had enough of this.

Brr. Brr. Brr.

The phone clicked as Toby finally picked up.

"Hello?"

Even the sound of his voice made her spine tingle and her nerves calm.

"Toby?" She choked, rubbing her eyes. "Where are you? I'm worried sick!"

"I-I'm outside…" He stuttered – but strangely in a calm 'I's obvious' kind of tone - and she could even hear the traffic in the background.

"W-what? What are you doing out there?" Lexie sniffed, standing up and going over to the back doors. "…Toby?" She asked again after no answer. He had hung up. She pushed the back doors open and they creaked slowly and menacingly. It was too dark to see into the garden, but Lexie trudged down to the hot tub anyway. As she approached, she noticed there was something strange about the hot tub this evening.

_Was that – was it caked in mud?_

She reached out and touched the sides, recoiling with her finger covered in soft newly wet mud. It hadn't rained in weeks, and how did this get covered so easily? She realized she still had her phone in her hand, and used its dim light to examine the problem better. Something had been written on the hot tub in the mud, in scrawled letters. Although hard to read, Lexie soon realized what it said.


End file.
